<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seize by Cosmic_Iguana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760387">Seize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Iguana/pseuds/Cosmic_Iguana'>Cosmic_Iguana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vulnerability [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed: Valhalla - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27760387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmic_Iguana/pseuds/Cosmic_Iguana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Following their early confessions. Eivor and Hytham withdraw to the bureau at night. Both learn more about each other, succumbing to their feelings for a night of happiness. And while draining thoughts scurry through Hytham's head he allows himself this one night of bliss. He is nervous, scared of doing something wrong but more afraid of what comes after...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed), Female Eivor/Hytham (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Vulnerability [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seize</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the part 2 that people were requesting! I sincerely hope you enjoy it I worked on this for quite a while as this is my first time writing actual smut :) Never thought it would be for the Assassin's Creed fandom but here we are! I hope it's good, but this is my first time so I'll learn as I go. This is more in Hytham's perspective as opposed to the first fic I uploaded as I thought it would offer more insight.</p><p>Comments would be appreciated as I had so much fun reading the ones before. Thank you for clicking!</p><p>There is no Spoilers in this chapter however if you're thinking about seeing the 1st chapter dubbed "Vulnerability" and you haven't played the full game there is major spoilers in that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their war of tug and pull continues in the Bureau. They slide in through the doorway like two shadows melding together under the moonlight. They were both all hands and lingering, lurching touches. Clutching each other like two lovers seperated for years; both of them feeling as though their wanting had been unrequited for even longer.</p><p>Hytham always feared that <b> <em>if </em> </b> he were to engage with a woman in this manner. It would be him who would <em> have </em>to take the lead. To take the deliberate and terrifying charge to guide her to bliss. And this partly made him push such opportunities - and extremely rare they were - away.</p><p>Apart from what might’ve been obvious to everyone who had ever met him - that he was hardly an eye-catching man in the first place - Hytham in his nature was hardly bold. Rarely did he act on impulse nor did he carry himself with a confidence that would allude to anyone he was the sort of man to whisk you off your feet. He was stoic in the midst of battle, but that never carried over to social interactions. </p><p>Especially now. His hands quake in their drive to hold Eivor’s cheek and grip her by the waist. He feels compelled to take the charge but is unsure how exactly to do that. He worries his palms are growing too sweaty, that she will notice and ruin whatever...whatever this is. He is the man isn’t he? He ought to be more assertive but he just...can’t. Too muddled with Eivor’s thoughts ruling his own; <em> what she thinks, does she regret this? Wouldn’t she rather be with someone closer to home? Someone who can step up? </em></p><p>He’s unlike the other men here. Not just on a cultural level. Eivor’s expectations might not agree with who he is….</p><p>Yet any fears for Eivor’s expectations were fleeting, silenced when his back was met with one of the shelves in the bureau. A slam that takes the breath from his lungs. Hytham holds her by the back of her head. Drifting his fingers through her hair as she pins him hard against the shelves by his shoulders. Eivor licks at his bottom lip. Hytham opens his mouth, inviting her.</p><p>Their buckles are already half undone from their first intensity. Eivor’s hands travel down his clothed chest, fingers pressing into it so he can feel through the white robes where she wants to go. Descending to the thick belt that wraps around his waist do her fingers meticulously free him of. </p><p>With the sudden vacancy of his belt, it finally rushes to Hytham’s head as to where this is going. It becomes so real it feels like everything else in his life was a dream. His breath catches and Eivor - ever attentive to his reactions - stops kissing him, looking at him for permission to keep going.</p><p>“Are you okay?” She asks. Her voice is the softest he’s ever heard it.</p><p>“I-Is this what you want?” Hytham asks. A part of him feels like he already knows the answer. But that nagging doubt in the back of his head forces him to ask anyway. In case he’s reading this wrong, in case his desires are manifesting a reality not shared with her.</p><p>She tilts her head. “I do,”</p><p>“But I-I’m not…”</p><p>She presses her forehead against his. “I do,”</p><p>
  <em>“Eivor,”</em>
</p><p>“You talk too much,” She smiles with her teeth. Adoring his nervous state, adoring that she could make him act this way.</p><p>Her reaction pushes him onward, a bolster of confidence as he resumes the kiss - rushed, almost in retaliation for her smart comment - Now taking his turn to paw at her armour, thankful she was not wearing her overly complicated armour this night.</p><p>It’s a struggle. Lips scrape against lips, teeth grazing here and there and Eivor’s heavy breath reaches into his heart and clenches tight. He moves to help her rid him of his robes but she in her lustful earnestness keeps pushing him back against the shelves because she can’t make her mind up between stripping him or luring out his surprised gasps. Resulting in a scattered mess of scrolls and papers. But it’s the farthest from his mind because what he sees next enthralls him.</p><p>She finally makes a decision. Moving away; fingers coil around the hem of her undershirt and in a flash it’s over her head. Leaving him to bear witness to her chest, pale and naked. Moonlight hits her; illuminating arrays of brown freckles that he wishes to trace with his fingers like stars. Tattoos swirl like a canvas on her, symbols that are familiar but unknown to him. Perhaps he would learn their meaning if he and Eivor did bear themselves to each other again. It was a lesson he would be eager to attend...</p><p>He must have been staring too long. Because she puts a hand on her hip, the very same hip that has too much cloth over it. Raising her brow as if she had just caught him sneaking into the larder. Still wearing her bracers and a red cloth is tied around her waist.</p><p>“Do you not seize a woman when she presents herself in front of you like this where you come from?” She asks, her swollen lips forming into a devilish smile. <em> Challenging him. </em></p><p>The truth to that question would surely bring a swift end to this. <em> He had never had a woman be like this in front of him. </em>But he’s not going to say that obviously. </p><p>She stands there waiting but something is off. She’s impatient; shifting on the spot out of ardency. He knows what she’s doing, she’s giving him the option to lead. To seize her. Despite her wanting to hurry up and touch him again. It’s like watching a dog being denied the bone that’s right in front of her.</p><p>Hytham feigns a smile. “You seem like a woman who prefers to do all the seizing herself,”</p><p>She tilts her head, biting her lips. Her steely blue eyes drag over his form like she’s waiting for him to laugh. However, when he doesn’t her eyes harden. Hytham is still wearing a lot more clothing than she, but those cold eyes strip him down all the same. Rendering a vulnerable feeling quite like the one he felt when he poured his heart out on the Long-House roof. But it was more primal now.</p><p>A mere stare sends a shiver through his soul. There is an air of relief as Eivor comes closer, her softened smile obviously betraying her true, devilish intentions. It sends ripples through his skin, makes his head hot and blurred and his skin ablaze. She grabs his face and pulls him into another hard kiss and Hytham is more than happy for her to take the lead.</p><p>It’s rough, but he doesn't mind when his clothes are ripped from his body. Catching on his ears. Nor does he mind that she flings them as if she was discarding the shell of a tough nut. </p><p>“You’re going to remove the rest of mine now,” She says sternly in between the kissing. He smiles, a light chuckle against her mouth as he adheres. Gripping the red waist cloth and pulling it apart. Her trousers fall down naturally to reveal strong legs and pale thighs. He imagines how they’d feel wrapped around his waist.</p><p>Eivor then looks at him expectantly. A shadow befalling them. Hytham quickly rids himself of his trousers.</p><p>Her hands are tightly nestled into his hair as she starts dragging him across the room. He lets her, he’d just about let her do anything at this point. Chases after her with his mouth. His hands scathe her stomach, passing over her firm waist and feeling at her ribs. There’s jagged scars twisting and turning her skin and he traces them like they’re writings in one of his books. cascading over her like tapestries telling a bloody story. They are numerous and torrented. <em> Did she get the particularly long one on her waist from a mission he sent her out on?... </em>It reminds him how strong she is, how formidable. And how lucky he is to have her here alive with him. And how much he doesn’t deserve her.</p><p>Fingers ascend to her breasts eliciting a moan from her. He rubs her perk nipples, angling his jaw as Eivor begins to press open-mouthed kisses there. His stubble scratching her nose. Her breath catching and writhing the more he fumbles with her breasts. His stomach pooling in desire when she sucks on his throat.</p><p>Her lips are so hot, so wet and he feels as though her kisses are seeping into his skin like oil. Setting his blood stream on fire. She pushes him down onto his bed roll which is on the floor. Climbing over him as she continues her assault on his neck. He can feel her grinning against his throat, like a scheming wolf playing with her dinner as he lies on his back and it makes him harden more than he thought possible.</p><p>His mind goes into a fogged euphoria when Eivor slowly sinks down on him. There is nothing but warmth encompassing them both as she takes him in. Their rapid, deepening pants fill the bureau and noise of hips meeting hips to consummate an intimate act only born in their dreams to reality.  She rolls against him, prying away from his neck to get a good look at his blushing face as she does so. Oh how she delights in turning his feelings into knots only to unravel them and begin the process again. She is loving this too much...</p><p>But it is a beautiful sight to behold when she sits upright. Looming over him flushed and red and wanting and needing. Needing him of all people, unaware that this is his first and how he wants this to last….<em> could there be anyone else after Eivor? No, he doesn’t think so. </em></p><p>
  <em> And that terrifies him. </em>
</p><p>He moans her name; becoming breathless from the insanity of what was happening. Enchanted at how she rises and lowers sporadically on his body, her chest heaving and bouncing. He claims her hips with his hands, helping her and throws his head back as the pace quickens and deepens. He wants to exist in this moment; where her panting is melodic to his ears, where her kisses are still wet on his neck and where his pleasure is cresting on release...</p><p>Suddenly Eivor snatches his hands and pins them over his head. Her face getting nice and close to his continuing to roll and thrust against him.  </p><p>“I’m seizing you, aren’t I?” She seethes, a tone he’s heard her use in battle rumbling her throat. Her finger dug into Hytham’s wrists refusing him freedom. He wants to touch her, to hold her close as his body begins to thrust against her needily. But being denied it made everything all the sweeter. Feeling her clutch him tightly when his body flinched to hold her, restricting him to only <em> think </em> about it sent shockwaves of pleasure rutting through him.</p><p>Eivor’s hips jut against him, and when she moans his name it delivers him to the final blissful release he wanted. He sees stars behind his eyes and soon she cries out too. Throwing her own head back as she lets go of him and handles her own breasts, relishing the euphoria. </p><p>They stay like that. Eyes closed with shared breaths fleeing into the air like the flapping of bird wings. Until Eivor slides off. Just when his heart falls as he expects her to start collecting her armour and gear and leave, she slinks to his side. An arm is thrown over his chest as she lies next to him, staring up with her two bright blue eyes.</p><p>“I believe that was a long time coming,” She mumbles resting her chin on shoulder.</p><p>Hytham is at a loss for words at her tenderness. She strokes his ribcage as she glances up adoringly; it was difficult to imagine this woman was the scourge of England, the Dane and Saxon killer, the doom-bringer of the Order of the Ancients. Eivor was certainly going to be his end if she kept up like this.</p><p>He chuckles. “Indeed…” </p><p>Anticipation hangs in the steamy air. It was a long time coming, sure. But now that <b>it had </b>come, what was left?</p><p>An even worse thought came to mind. What was he to do about the Brotherhood if this was more than just a one time thing? His tenets disallowed romantic connections; currently he was the last of the Hidden Ones within England and so his time with Eivor was safe and private. Perhaps if they never came to England he could remain this way forever.</p><p>No, that was child’s talk. A naive fantasy. They would come one day, to rebuild. And he would willingly go and help them rebuild the Hidden One’s presence in this country. </p><p>So what was he to do about Eivor?</p><p>“No man has let me do that before,” Eivor whispers as though she’s uttering some kind of dirty confession. “None,”</p><p>“Let you do what before?”</p><p>“Lead. I’ve been with many but none had ever allowed me to…” She sighs, sealing her eyes shut and cringing at her own words. Hytham quickly brings his hand to her arm that’s laid on his chest, urging her to continue.</p><p>“Eivor,”</p><p>“I’m the woman. I fight and raid true enough, but the men felt departed from their manhood if I ever tried to take the lead. It was as though I was dismissing them and so I wound up letting them take charge. Not that it bothered me. Sex is sex,” She explains shrugging. “You are by far the most fun I’ve had. It was...amazing,”</p><p>Hytham swells in pride. Perhaps this was a better match than he could have predicted. </p><p>“Had? Do you mean to discard me like spoiled fruit?” </p><p>She rolls her eyes. “Don’t be a child,”</p><p>Eivor then rolls on top of him. Kissing him with a smile playing on her lips. “There need to be no <em> had </em> at all, if you wish it,”</p><p>“You mean…” He is filled with both excitement and fear. A tantalising shudder at thoughts of what was to come, both in bliss and in anger. “You mean to see where this leads?”</p><p>“I care for you, you know this. I would hate to walk past this bureau in the morning knowing this was but a fleeting moment’s heat. I would prefer to return from battle knowing I had you to come home for. Yet, if this is not your wish, Hytham, tell me now...please,”</p><p>He should say no. Douse the fires now before they set everything alight. Snuff this out before more harm than good comes from this. He can practically hear Basim’s scornful, rumbling voice in his ears like a nagging fly. </p><p>But he can’t bring himself to.</p><p>Hytham kisses her, wrapping his arms around her neck with what little strength he has….</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>